St Valentine's Day in Yokohama
by Dlbn
Summary: On a class field trip to celebrate Valentine's Day, Ritsuka thinks it will just be another lame Valentine's Day with his friends. But an old foe, Soubi, and a surprise kiss would change all that.


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another story by yours truly, Dlbn!

Nbld: Now this fic here is a first for us.

Dlbn: That's right! My sister/second personality Nbld and I usually hate Valentine's Day and don't celebrate.

Nbld: But this year is different!

Dlbn: I'm actually celebrating Valentine's Day this year…with a boyfriend… :O

Nbld: What is this world coming to?

Dlbn: Shut up! Anyway, the inspiration for this comes from two different things on a Daily Writing Prompts website.

Nbld: February 14th is Valentine 's Day, but it is also "Ferris Wheel Day". According to the prompts site, that is.

Dlbn: So instead of doing my homework like a good student, I'm writing this instead!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any characters, themes, elements, spells, terms, or places contained therein. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. Except for Japan. She doesn't own that.

Dedication: To my boyfriend, John. Happy Valentine's Day! 3

000

The seaside town of Yokohama was bustling with people, strolling around the amusement park and the docks in celebration of Valentine's Day. Paper hearts on strings hung from the bend in every street lamp, paper hearts that formed linked chains decorated every doorway and every window in every shop. There were flower vendors all over the walkways, selling flowers at hiked up prices; alongside vendors selling chocolates in heart shaped boxes. Ritsuka Aoyagi's sixth grade class, and the other sixth grade class at his school, walked around the town seaport together. The ferry they had come over on was decorated in red, pink, and white for Valentine's Day; adorned with hearts and little false cupids.

Despite the fact that she had her ears and no man in her life to speak of, Hitomi Shinonome-sensei was in love with the holiday for lovers'. The students were enthralled in the magic, giving each other small cards bought in a box of twenty for kids to give out in class. Ritsuka had given out plain cards that just said 'Happy Valentine's Day' on them in red glitter, and signed his name rather messily inside. His friend, Yuiko Hawatari, had given him a couple boxes of chocolates. A pile of chocolates in boxes and candy hearts was on Yuiko's desk when she'd arrived at school that morning, and on her seat and on the floor as well. Ritsuka had a feeling they were all from their other friend, Yayoi Shioiri, but Yuiko had insisted that it was from all the students in class combined, as well as Yayoi and Ritsuka. He didn't want to bother arguing with her.

"So everyone knows what group they are in, right?" Shinonome-sensei asked, cheery as ever.

The kids responded with mixes of 'yes' and plain grunts.

"In that case, you can all go out and have fun. And stay with your little groups so you don't get lost!"

"We're all meeting for lunch in the amusement park's concourse at 1." The teacher for the other class, Diyamase-sensei of class 6-2, added. "Go ahead and run along."

The kids split off into their groups and ran off. The two teachers walked off somewhere together. Diyamase-sensei tried to hold Shinonome-sensei's hand a few times, but she kept pulling away from him.

"Where are we going first?" Yuiko asked, jumping and pumping her fist into the air. "We have until one!"

"It's only 10 am." Yayoi adjusted his glasses. "Want to start off with something light? Like the teacup ride or something?"

"I don't care." Ritsuka said, pulling out his cell to check for messages. "You guys choose."

He wasn't really fond of the holiday. Now that he knew that his real name was Loveless, he supposed that was why he hated the holiday. It was meant for love, he wasn't. His mother didn't think he was her son anymore, his father never came home, and his brother faked his death. There was no one in his family to care for him. That didn't stop Soubi Agatsuma, a former friend/slave of his brother, from confessing his love to him and kissing him. Ritsuka was actually a little surprised that Soubi hadn't messaged him yet today. Then again, he _had_ ordered him not to…

*FLASHBACK*

"Look, Soubi", Ritsuka had said two days prior "I'm going on a field trip with my class, and Yayoi's class. Don't text me or call me, alright?"

"A field trip, you say?" had been the fighter's response."Where to?"

"Yokohama. Don't show up there either, got it? You'll embarrass me, and I'll have to explain to everyone who you are."

"Is that an order, Ritsuka?"

"Baka!" Ritsuka had flushed. "Fine, it's an order. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't show up to annoy me."

"Hai, Ritsuka."

*END FLASHBACK*

Still, it wasn't like Soubi to actually _listen_ to what Ritsuka had to say. So why listen now, on the day when people should be with the ones who love them?

"Are you waiting for Soubi to message you?" Yuiko asked Ritsuka.

"No." Ritsuka denied. "I just thought I felt my phone vibrate."

The phone was a gift from Soubi.

"Well let's go find the teacup ride, then, before the line gets long." Yayoi offered.

Ritsuka nodded. "I agree." He said. "Or we can be cheesy and go on the Tunnel of Love ride."

He hoped they knew he was joking.

"That's where we plan on going." A familiar voice spoke behind Ritsuka.

He moaned. Anyone but him…

"Hi, Kio." Ritsuka said, before turning around.

Kio stood behind him, a Chupa lollipop in his mouth. Another, slightly taller, man stood with his arm around Kio's shoulders.

"What's up?" The other male, Akira asked.

Akira and Kio had met in one of their art classes. They had started dating, and apparently sleeping together, just before Christmas, which had only been two months ago.

"Nothing." Ritsuka answered softly. "We're on a field trip."

"Well, I didn't think you were playing hooky." Akira chuckled.

"He wouldn't." Kio gave Ritsuka a stern look. "Unless Soubi rubs off on you too much. In which case, I have to yell at him."

"I wouldn't play hooky, Kio." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Not again, anyway."

Yayoi and Yuiko giggled. Ritsuka had spent a few days playing hooky. They thought he was sick. But he'd been in Gora, dealing with Seimei and Septimal Moon; his brother and the organization he once worked for. He'd also left school early to meet with one of the Zero girls. The Zeroes were fighter and sacrifice pairs that had no pain receptors. He was friends with the younger two, Yoji and Natsuo. Yamato and Koya weren't Zero anymore, after Yamato had begun to feel pain and lost her name. Yamato was the one who came to Ritsuka's school. He'd left to go talk to her, confused as to why she was there so early, when the fight wasn't until that night. Thankfully, he'd gone, however, because he had discovered that she could feel pain when a cup of hot coffee was spilled on her and she'd gotten injured. It had saved him and Soubi from a long battle, as well as saved her from severe injuries that would have been minimal if she'd been a Zero still. He'd also skipped school once to nap, so he could stay up and talk to Seven on Wisdom Resurrection at midnight that night. She was a member of Septimal Moon, the first to contact him. Other then Seimei, but he didn't count. One final time he skipped school, that he could recall, was when his mother had tied him to a chair and refused to let him leave. She'd said something about people killing him if she wasn't careful.

"_Again_?" Kio wondered.

"It would take forever to explain, Kio." Ritsuka said.

Not to mention that he couldn't explain because Kio would think he was insane, or Septimal Moon would come after him if they found out he'd told someone about their secret world. Though he was sure he'd have Soubi at his side to fight for him, if Septimal Moon ever did attack him.

"I'm not sure I want the answer." Kio muttered.

"Kids will be kids, Kio." Akira chuckled. "Don't tell me you never skipped school, yourself."

"My mother would murder me." Kio flushed and looked at Ritsuka. "Sorry."

He probably thought that the term 'murder' bothered him. Seeing as everyone thought Seimei was murdered; though Seimei was really hiding out somewhere with his true fighter, Nisei Akame. He didn't know about the abuse Ritsuka suffered from his delusional mother, though he was rue Kio had a hunch about it. He'd seemed suspicious when Ritsuka had showed up on Soubi's front door a couple months prior, bleeding from a stab wound.

"Uh…it's oaky…" Ritsuka muttered.

"What's okay?" Yuiko asked. "Why did he apologize?"

"No reason…Yuiko-chan, wasn't it?" Kio wondered.

She nodded.

"And Yayoi-san?"

"Yes sir." Yayoi adjusted his glasses.

When Ritsuka had gone with his friends and their teacher to Yokohama a year prior, Kio and Soubi had followed them. Though Ritsuka had told Soubi specifically not to follow him. After the gang had gotten off the Ferris Wheel, Soubi and Kio had joined them. Ritsuka had told Soubi to get lost, much to the surprise of the others; they didn't know about their world of fighters, sacrifices, and wordspell. Soubi and Kio hadn't listened and had offered to buy lunch, which turned into an entire day of hanging out. Ritsuka was glad that they all spent time together, now, but he'd been annoyed at the start of it all. Once they'd returned home, Ritsuka was alright with everything. He felt like he and Soubi were peaceful once again. And they were.

"Please, call me Kio." Kio corrected, adjusting his glasses. "The term 'Sir' makes me feel old."

"You are old." Ritsuka muttered. "Compared to us, anyway."

He had a sneaking suspicion that Kio's memories had been erased once as well, and that he didn't know his real age. After all, to be 21 and the father of his so called daughter, he had to have gotten a woman pregnant when he was 11. He didn't remember being there when she was born, so the idea that his mind was wiped wasn't too farfetched. Ritsuka's memories had been screwed with somehow, so he knew it was possible to do so.

"I heard that, Rit-chan." Kio scolded.

"We'd better get going if we want to get to the Tunnel of Love before the line gets too long." Akira seemed to grimace at the name of the ride. He obviously wasn't a fan of the ride.

"Hey, don't complain." Kio said. "It gives us a nice dark place to be alone." He winked at Akira, making the slight redhead flush. "We'll leave now." He looked at the three middle schoolers. "I guess we'll see you guys around later."

"Bye,"

They all bid each other farewell before Akira and Kio left together.

Having spent the entire day roaming around the park, Ritsuka and his friends met up with the rest of their class for lunch at the park concourse. Being broke, and refusing to take Soubi's money, Ritsuka only bought himself some French fries and a soda. He sat on one of the benches alone, waiting for Yuiko and Yayoi to come back from the food lines they were in.

"Are you having fun today, Ritsuka-kun?" Shinonome-sensei asked, stopping by his table.

Ritsuka smiled his faux 'everything's okay' smile at her. "I'm having a great time with my friends, Sensei." He said. "I'm eager to continue going around the park. It's been a while since we've been here."

Shinonome-sensei grinned. "Yes, it has. A few months."

They had gone sometime in the late fall, around November.

"Is there anything specific you want to go on later?"

"I was tempted to try a small roller-coaster." Ritsuka said. "But I don't think Yuiko or Yayoi would go on with me, and I don't want to go alone."

"I'd go with you, Aoyagi-kun, but roller-coasters terrify me." Shinonome-sensei confided in him.

"It's okay, Sensei." Ritsuka smiled at her. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

She smiled at him. "You're a kind boy, Ritsuka." She said. "Enjoy your lunch." She walked off towards the teachers' table.

"You're so weird." One of the girls from his class accused him. He recognized her as Ayame Lishel; one of the girls who pretended to be Yuiko's friend, while actually picking on her and harassing her. Ritsuka didn't like her, or her two friends, but they were in class together, so he had to deal with her.

"Gee, thanks." Ritsuka told her, his tail stopping its lazy movements.

"I mean, really. You're so nice and polite to teachers, but you're a jerk to us." Another girl, Ritsuka knew her as Miku Gami, prattled on. "It's like you're not you when they're around."

Ritsuka felt his heart stop.

"You're a completely different person." The third girl of the pack, Nanami Suguru, chimed in.

Ritsuka slammed his fist on the picnic table. "Don't say that!" He ordered them. "Don't ever say that…"

The girls jumped at the noise, as did a few other students nearby.

"Did we strike a nerve, Ritsuka? Or whoever you are right now?" Ayame went on. She seemed to get enjoyment out of harassing him. Her navy blue eyes were sparkling.

Her eyes reminded him of Soubi's dark eyes. But hers were more immature and bratty then Soubi's ever could have been. Ritsuka hated the comparisons that his brain was making. Soubi was nothing like these girls.

Ritsuka didn't say anything back and rolled his plum colored eyes in response. Saying anything would only provoke them further.

"Okay, so you're not Ritsuka, then." Ayame said, making Ritsuka's nails dig into the picnic bench's tabletop. "What should we call you then?"

"Shut up." Ritsuka growled.

"Let's call him…Itsuki." Miku giggled.

"Shut up." Ritsuka said, a bit clearer and louder.

"I don't think he likes it." Nanami stated the obvious. "So I guess its official then. Your new name is Itsuki."

"Shut _up_!" Ritsuka yelled at her. "Would you three just leave me the hell alone? I don't want to deal with this nonsense!"

"Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko wondered, bounding over as best she could with a tray in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Ritsuka muttered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…" Yayoi chimed in.

"It's fine." Ritsuka told them. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to the bathroom." He inched around his friends and took off in a sprint.

"Ritsuka-kun, wait!" Yuiko called after him.

He didn't hear any footsteps quickly following him, so Ritsuka knew he wasn't being followed. Why did they have to go that far? Why did they have to say that he wasn't Ritsuka? He _was_ Ritsuka, damn it, why didn't anyone see that? Not them, not his mother, nobody!

_Flashback_

"You're not my Ritsuka!" Misaki Aoyagi called after him. "Give back my Ritsuka!"

"But, mom, I can't! I'm Ritsuka!" Ritsuka had pleaded with her, stepping to the side as a kitchen knife was aimed at his face.

"Not my Ritsuka!" She shrieked in a rage.

Ritsuka yanked open the door and stumbled out into the yard, ignoring his mother's frantic cries. He felt something warm trailing down the side of his face from his left temple and touched the spot. His fingers came back glazed in red blood. He sighed and wiped the blood off onto his pants. He'd have to get a band-aid from the nurse and claim he'd been slapped in the face by a tree branch he thought he'd restrained.

_End Flashback_

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he _wasn't_ the real…no! He couldn't think like that! He was the real Ritsuka, and he was here to stay. No matter what his deranged mother or annoying classmates said. Ritsuka continued running until he finally hit the bathrooms and ran inside. He leaned his palms on the sink and stared into the mirror, cursing how his ears were flat against his head in submission. He still had the band-aid from the nurse on his temple, since the injury had been from that morning. He wore long sleeves to cover the bruises and scrapes on his arms, though he'd prefer to let them show and let his mother get caught. No, he mustn't think like that. If she goes away, then there will be no one. Ritsuka's plum eyes reflected in the mirror, back at him. As if they were taunting him with the fact that he looked not only like someone his mother thought he wasn't anymore, but like the brother he was growing to despise. Seimei had deceived them all. Ritsuka couldn't let that go, especially since Seimei deceived him. He always thought that he and Seimei were in things together, since they were all they had…but he must have been wrong. Seimei chose his fighter, chose that other life of his over his brother, over the life he was supposed to be living. The more Ritsuka learned about what his brother really did for Septimal Moon, and for his own gain, the more he hated his brother. He was desperately searching for one reason to think that Seimei was still good. To think that he hadn't changed so quickly, become one of the bad guys. But so far he hadn't found one, and other people's accounts of him weren't helping. Gomon insisted that Seimei ordered his fighter to rape her-Ritsuka wouldn't be surprised-Ritsu's eyes were plucked out by Seimei himself, Yamato had said that Seimei was cold and distant, Kio called him an abusive bastard…did anyone have a positive word to say about the eldest Aoyagi boy? The answer was, of course, no. Except his mother, but she had been fooled as long as Ritsuka had. Soubi called Seimei his 'god', whatever that meant, but it was the nicest thing the blonde would say about him.

"Are you alright?" A smooth, familiar voice asked him. "You seem distressed."

Ritsuka looked up from his hands to see Nisei Akame smirking back at him in the glass' reflection. His raven black hair cascaded around him like some form of halo, pulled back into a low ponytail that lay over his left shoulder. His dark eyes were the color of chocolate. They reflected the lights from the ceiling, but that was the only light that reached them. There was something sinister about the Fighter, though Ritsuka couldn't put his name on it. He only knew that he hated the teen. He was the one Seimei left for. He took Seimei away and helped keep him hidden from the world.

Ritsuka didn't dignify the teen with a response, but locked a hard glare onto him.

"I'll take that as no, you're not alright." Nisei chuckled. "My, my, that's a dangerous expression you've put on. Unhappy to see me, I suppose?"

"What do you want?" Ritsuka asked with an aggravated sigh.

"You assume I'm here for you?" Nisei sauntered over to the sink next to Ritsuka and flipped on the water. "I'm merely using the bathroom at a very public theme park. A theme park my idiotic professors dragged us to."

"Professors?"

"I'm a college student, you know." Nisei said. "Like Agatsuma, but not as far in the field. Or in art. Computers. I thought it would be fitting, since I'm one hell of a hacker and all."

Ritsuka didn't reply. He was, however, surprised that Akame was a student. He seemed more like a teen who had dropped out before high school even began, and hung out in the streets during the day to avoid letting his parents know about his failure.

"Surprised?" Nisei wondered. "My father sure was. Speaking of fathers, how's yours? I've never met him, but I hear he's not around much."

"He's always working late." Ritsuka muttered. "He's a lawyer."

"Interesting." Nisei nodded, finishing up washing his hands. "So what's bothering you? Tell big brother Nisei all about it." He can't help but chuckle.

Ritsuka glared. "You're nothing to me, let alone my brother." He informed.

"On the contrary, I'm your brother's Fighter. We are one, and, therefore, I am also your brother by extension."

"That makes Soubi your brother, too." Ritsuka pointed out.

Nisei's lips press into a thin line. Ritsuka knows he despises Soubi. Looking at his bandaged hand with the sprained finger, Ritsuka remembers why. Soubi had sprained it. Apparently, he'd learned, it was the finger that held his name of "Beloved".

"Agatsuma isn't your real fighter. Ergo, the rules don't apply."

"So who is my real fighter?" Ritsuka had wondered that for some time.

Nisei shrugged. "It's not my job to keep track of that stuff." He sneered. "I'm not a record keeper."

"Whatever." Ritsuka looked at himself in the mirror one last time; at that face he despises so much. It's not that he thinks he's unattractive, because he is in a very girly way, but it's because he will never be his mother's Ritsuka. For him to have the face of her son was a true torture for his mother. "I'm going back to join my class…"

"You're with a class, too?" Nisei asked, clapping his hands together. "Excellent day for a field trip, no? I'm just lucky my Mimuro-sempai could join my class today." He clears his throat after that. "I mean…uh…I'm lucky my friend could join my class, though he's older…my sempai…yeah…"

Ritsuka couldn't help but snort at the blush spreading across the fighter's usually seemingly stoic features. From what little interactions they'd had with one another, Ritsuka knows that a blush is out of character.

"I…really don't care…" Ritsuka said honestly. "Bye."

He walked past the fighter and exited the bathrooms.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nisei called after him, chasing him out into the open air.

"What do you want?" Ritsuka asked, not even looking at the older boy as he continued walking.

"I kind of got separated from the group, so I'm alone for a bit." Nisei said. "I merely thought you'd like company."

"You don't like me."

"And you don't like me." Nisei countered. "I believe your exact words were that you hate me, too. For that matter, I thought you hated Septimal Moon more then you hate me? So why are you still in contact with them?"

Ritsuka glared up at him. "How do you know I'm in contact with them?"

"I'm a hacker. It's what I do. Other then a little bit of stalking."

"I don't talk to them on the computer. Just on my cell phone."

"Everything can be hacked. Remember that."

"Sure…" Ritsuka didn't say much more. "Stop following me." He ordered. "You don't want my classmates to see you, do you?"

"I want to see where you're going. Who you're with and all that. What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn't check up on you?" Nisei laughed.

"One with Seimei or not, you are not, and never will be, my brother." Ritsuka told him. "I'm not above screaming rape when I'm near them, you know."

"Ooh, how bold." Nisei was obviously enjoying himself. "I'm afraid, though, I'm harassing you…if nothing else."

"Harassment is still a crime."

"So is truancy."

"I'm not skipping school. It's a class trip."

"You've skipped before. That day we first met, at Seven Voices? That was a school day, no? A Tuesday, if memory serves." Nisei tapped a finger on his chin. "From your school records, it seems like you miss school a lot."

"You hacked into the school files?" Ritsuka spotted his group sitting together still, eating lunch and chatting.

A couple boys looked up and noticed him, and the lanky teen trailing behind him. They got the attention of other people at their table, and it spread like wildfire. Ritsuka groaned. How was he going to explain this?

"Leave me alone." Ritsuka told him. "My classmates have seen you, and I don't want teachers asking questions."

"I'm lost, okay?" Nisei said, though it seemed like he didn't want to admit that fact to his master's younger brother. "I don't know where my group went off to, and if I look for them, I know they'll show up where I was looking after I'm gone."

"That's not my problem. Go away." Ritsuka continued to walk towards his classmates, hoping that the annoyance would go away.

"Ah, but it _is_ your problem." Nisei said. "See, if I'm lost, then I can't get back to Seimei. If I can't get back to Seimei, I can't help him if he's attacked. If I can't help him if he's attacked, then he'll get hurt. And if he gets hurt…"

"Don't you have your friend's cell phone number? Call him and tell him here you are."

"There's no reason why I can't call him and wait with you."

"The reason is that I don't want people asking me questions about you, because I can't explain."

"So don't go where they are, and they won't ask anything about me."

"They've already seen me, and you, so I can't just walk off. They'll ask more questions."

"Hm, this _is_ a tough one, isn't it?" Nisei feigned caring. "No matter what, they'll ask questions."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Go away."

"Make me."

"I'll call Soubi."

"Does it look like I turned on my 'give a shit' face?"

"You're rude." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"So are you."

"Go _away_."

"Nope."

Ritsuka finally met up with the rest of the group, the annoying fighter at his heels, and refusing to leave.

"I'm back." Ritsuka muttered to his friends.

"Who's that?" Yuiko asked, looking right at Nisei.

"I'm a friend." Nisei smiled.

It was more of a smirk or grimace then a smile, but the others seemed to accept it.

"Uh…excuse me…sir?" Diyamase-sensei spoke, joining the elementary schoolers and fighter.

"Yes?" Nisei wondered, giving the man his best pathetically innocent puppy-eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is a school group." Diyamase-sensei went on. "I'm afraid that you'll have to be on your way."

Nisei's bottom lip quivered. "I don't mean to intrude or to argue with you, but I was separated from my school group. I was hoping I'd find them near here, so I followed your student over." He said. "He said it was okay, right?"

"Bite me, Akame." Ritsuka muttered.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Shinonome-sensei scolded him. "That is not how we talk to strangers."

"He's not a stranger." Ritsuka argued. "Strange, but no stranger."

"Hey, watch it…" Nisei warned.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Go find your friends." He ordered the fighter. "Call them or whatever."

"I have no friends." Nisei informed. "But I do I have something you'll never have again."

"What's that?" Ritsuka asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Seimei." Nisei sang.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You can have my brother." He said.

"Ooh, touchy."

Ritsuka glared.

"I'm confused…" Shinonome-sensei said. "I thought your brother was deceased…"

"He is." Ritsuka confirmed.

"Then how does…"

"a figure of speech, madam." Nisei answered. "I see I am overstaying my welcome." He seemed to notice that the other students' interest had been peaked by his presence. "I shall bid my farewell. Adieu." He looked at Ritsuka. "Seimei gives his regards."

"he can have them back."

Nisei chuckled. "Whatever you say." He agreed. "Bye-bye." He wiggled his fingers and practically skipped away.

Ritsuka shuddered. What a creepy person Akame was. Once the teachers went back to their picnic table, Yayoi spoke.

"Who was that?" He wondered. "He's a little creepy…"

"Only a little?" Ritsuka wondered. He sighed. "He's a friend of my brother's."

"He said he has your brother, Ritsuka-kun." Yuiko pointed out. "What does that mean?"

"They were close." Ritsuka said quickly. "That's all." He pushed his tray away. "I'm full. Let's go one some more rides."

"I want to go on the swan boats!" Yuiko quipped.

"Sounds like a gentle ride for after lunch." Yayoi nodded. "We should ask for permission first."

"We can just go. We're on our own as groups, right?" Ritsuka wondered, picking up his backpack. "Come on."

"But…Ritsuka-kun…" Yuiko protested.

Ritsuka was already walking away. He heard Yuiko run over to talk to the teachers and then she and Yayoi ran to join him.

"Let's go, then." Yayoi said.

The three of them walked off in sync, not noticing how their movements were being monitored.

000

Kio sighed, exasperated, as his best friend spied on three elementary school students as they walked throughout the amusement park. He, Akira, and Soubi ducked behind the Hall of Mirrors attraction before the kids passed by, talking and nibbling on a stick of pink cotton candy.

"Why are we stalking them?" Kio asked. "Just go over and ask to play. I feel like such a perv."

"I don't want to attract teachers' attentions." Soubi informed, peering out from behind the wall.

"Yes, because three grown men without ears trailing after and spying on a trio of elementary school students isn't suspicious at all." Akira snipped. "Really, Soubi, its Valentine's Day. Just go be with Ritsuka-kun. You know you want to."

"Stubborn pride." Kio said, shaking his head in shame. "He won't go because Ritsuka told him _specifically_ not to show up."

"But he showed up anyway."

"So you see the problem."

"I merely asked where you and Kio were going." Soubi said. "I was practically hijacked into this." He took off before either of the other adults could answer him.

"Sou-chan!" Kio whined, watching his friend vanish into the crowds. Being as tall as he was, Soubi was easily findable.

"Let him go, Kio." Akira said. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be caught with him when he's caught following the kids."

Kio bit his lip. "I guess we should let him go on his own…"

"Besides, I thought we could go somewhere a bit more…private…" Akira winked. "If you know what I mean."

Kio chuckled. "I know what you mean, and I'm behind you 100 percent."

The two of them ran off together, hand in hand.

000

Ritsuka looked up at the large Ferris wheel he and his friends had gotten to. He remembered riding it with them once, the first time they were in Yokohama. Yayoi had gone with Shinonome-sensei, and Ritsuka had gone with Yuiko. The ride had tilted and made Yuiko slam into Ritsuka, pinning him to the wall for a moment. They had gone on it again later that day, and Ritsuka had been able to go on with Soubi. It was beautiful, being up amongst the clouds, with his beloved fighter sitting next to him. Though Ritsuka was sure the adult would have kissed him, had it not been a public amusement park they were in.

Standing next to Ritsuka, Yuiko gulped.

"I hate heights…" She muttered.

"You're so tall, it's shocking you hate heights." Ritsuka informed her, just like he'd done the last time they were there.

"I think this is the part where Agatsuma-san comes in." Yayoi said.

The three of them laughed.

"Did I just hear my name?" Soubi's voice wondered.

Ritsuka felt his tail go stiff and glared up at the bespectacled blonde. "Soubi!" He snapped. 'I thought I said not to follow me this time!"

"I didn't follow you." Soubi informed. "Kio dragged me along with him and Akira."

"For Valentine's Day? Try again." Ritsuka ordered, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Something about enjoying the sun while it lasts." Soubi went on.

"Baka, stop lying to me!"

"I have to admit…" Yayoi said. "It does sound a little weird."

"Yeah, it does." Yuiko nodded.

Ritsuka glared at the adult. "See?" He sighed in aggravation. "Look, Akame's running around here somewhere causing problems. Go deal with him, instead of bothering _me_!"

"Perhaps I should stay with you, if he's here." Soubi said. "You never know what he's going to do."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Apparently, when he's confronted by authority, he runs off."

Soubi cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose I count as authority, don't I?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Soubi, and go home."

"Hey, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked. "Why doesn't Soubi-san go with you, and Yayoi-san and me can go in one together?"

Yayoi's eyes practically bugged out of his skull. "G-Great idea, Yuiko-san!" He chimed in.

"I agree." Soubi nodded once.

Ritsuka glared at him. "Fine, you win."

Yuiko squealed. "Let's go, let's go!" She said. "This is going to be fun!" She grabbed Yayoi by the wrist and yanked him towards the line with her.

"So much for hating heights." Ritsuka muttered.

Soubi nodded. "Hm." He agreed. "Shall we go?"

Ritsuka nodded slowly, before following Soubi to the line for the ride. Yuiko and Yayoi were already there. The girl was rolling back and forth on her heels in excitement.

"I thought you hated heights." Ritsuka said. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because this is going to be fun!" Yuiko said.

Yayoi smiled, blushing red. "I agree, Yuiko-san." He chirped.

Ritsuka smiled softly, ignoring the strange urge to take Soubi's oh-so-close left hand in his own and intertwine their fingers. The elder man didn't seem to notice their hands' proximity to one another, so Ritsuka didn't feel like bringing attention to it either. It was better if he didn't. His friends might ask questions.

"You know…" Soubi spoke. "We never did get to ride the Ferris wheel as a group when we were here with Kio and your sensei that one time." He smirked down at Ritsuka, making the preteen shiver inside. "Maybe we should all go together today?"

Ritsuka flushed under the man's gaze. As he planning something? Something stupid that they'd both regret later and have to explain to his friends? Kio and the Zeroes knew that Ritsuka and Soubi were very close, but Yuiko and Yayoi didn't know _how_ close.

_Sukidayo, Ritsuka_. The words from the fighter that Ritsuka had memorized played as though he were saying it right then and there.

Hopefully, he wouldn't dare.

"I guess…" Ritsuka muttered, after hearing his friends accept the offer as well.

Part of him was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to be alone with Soubi, but the two of them always spent time alone together; at the park, Seven Voices Academy when the occasion called for it, Soubi's apartment, Ritsuka's bedroom…

It was nice to be able to spend time with his friends as a group. Yuiko liked Soubi like she would like a brother, so it was probably making her happy to spend time with him. After all, when Soubi would pick him up from school, the conversation with the pink haired girl would be brief. Then the males would go off on their own, Ritsuka would protest Yuiko trying to tag along, and eventually they'd shake her.

After waiting a few minutes in line, it was the group's turn to go. The man operating the ride made sure everyone was the right height to ride it, though Soubi and Yuiko were obviously over the limit. Ritsuka thought the man would protest against him and Yayoi riding, but since Soubi was with them, it wouldn't be an issue. The man held open the door to the 'car' and waited for the four of them to get in the large car. The walls were made of glass, held together by curved metal poles, and the floor and ceiling were metal as well. Benches made of metal were built into the sides. Soubi and Ritsuka shared one, while Yuiko shared the other with Yayoi.

"Alright, listen up." The operator said. "I'm only saying this once. Keep your hands, arms, legs, feet, hair, and anything lose like clothing, jewelry, or backpacks close inside the vehicle at all times. Do _not_ attempt to rock it. That will just make you sick, not make you go faster. If you have to vomit, don't make too much of a mess. Enjoy the ride." He shut and locked the cart and started the Ferris wheel up.

"He's friendly." Ritsuka muttered, once they were out of the man's earshot.

"This is fun, though." Yuiko smiled, looking out the window. "What a view!"

Ritsuka couldn't agree more. They were rising slowly into the air, considering that there had been no one behind them in line and, therefore, they didn't need to stop to let more people on. Ritsuka looked out through the glass to the bright blue sky. It was what seemed like the perfect shade of baby blue, with puffy white clouds scattered here and there. A few birds flew past the glass, but that was the only activity outside. Ritsuka looked around for a blue butterfly, like the pretty one he'd seen the last time he was in the Ferris wheel. He didn't see one, much to his disappointment. He'd hoped he could show Soubi. He hadn't had the mind to take a picture of it at the time. It was hard to take a picture when Yuiko had just been jostled over and fell on him, pinning him to the glass.

"I can see the river from here." Yayoi informed.

The blue water of the river was sparkling, reflecting the sun and the clouds back at them.

"Me too." Ritsuka agreed. "Do you, Soubi?" Stupid question. Of course he did. He wasn't Ritsu.

"Yes." Soubi answered. "It's a nice view."

Ritsuka looked to the blonde, and noticed that his eyes were trained on Ritsuka; not on the view outside. Ritsuka flushed. "Baka." He muttered, hoping the others hadn't noticed the look in Soubi's dark blue eyes.

They didn't seem to even notice what Soubi was really staring at. Or who, in this case. Yuiko was sitting on her knees, her hands gripping the back of the bench tightly. Her small pink tail was dancing to and fro in a show of excitement. Her head was turning back and forth, taking in the entire view. Yayoi sat on his backside, sideways, with his arm leaning on the back of the bench. His eyes were trained on Yuiko, but she didn't seem to notice. His slightly bushy tail swung back and forth lazily as he chewed on his bottom lip, seemingly debating something.

"Are you going to look at something other then me?" Ritsuka asked.

"Why would I want to look anywhere else?" Soubi wondered, eyes sparking.

"Ba…" Ritsuka couldn't argue with the blonde male, choosing instead to look out at the sky again.

He didn't realize it until he felt an arm around his shoulders that Soubi had scooted closer to him. They were sitting quite close now, their legs barely touching, but touching all the same. The neko looked to Soubi curiously. He wasn't planning on trying anything, was he? Not when Ritsuka's friends with big mouths were _right there next to them_.

"What?" Ritsuka asked, ears going flat.

"Nothing." Soubi assured him. "I just wanted to be closer to you is all."

"Um…okay…" Ritsuka moved a tiny bit closer to Soubi, leaning against the fighter. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but Soubi's warmth was comforting and very welcome…and very missed when he left.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes." Ritsuka flushed.

Soubi's other arm went to circle Ritsuka's stomach and pull him closer. The neko fell against the older male, putting his hands up against Soubi's chest as some sort of shield. Though he had no reason to want to be shielded from Soubi. He owed the man everything. Soubi meant the world to him. Was he…falling in love? No, it had to be the spirit of the accursed holiday that was making him feel this way. Ritsuka had never liked Valentine's Day, ever since he was little…or at least as far back as he could remember, which was, he admitted, not very far back.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, smiling down at him. "You seem tense…"

"I'm fine." Ritsuka whispered, tracing little patterns into Soubi's shirt with his left index finger.

Soubi smiled. "Good." He leaned down and captured the sacrifice's lips in his own.

Ritsuka's plum eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates, but he didn't resist. At least not right away. After a few moments, he pulled back, eyes snapping to his friends to see if they'd noticed. Thankfully, it seemed like they didn't.

"Baka." Ritsuka whispered. "They could have seen!"

"You don't seem to mind if the Zeroes do."

"That's because they already know, understand the link between a fighter and sacrifice, and really don't care." Ritsuka glared.

"Fighters don't always kiss their sacrifices." Soubi informed him of a misuse of the fighter-sacrifice link. He kissed Ritsuka once again to drive the point home.

Ritsuka let the man's lips linger on his for a moment before pulling away slightly again. "I'm only letting you get away with this because it's Valentine's Day, you know."

"It is?"

"Don't play stupid!" Ritsuka hissed the order so the other two wouldn't hear.

The neko heard what sounded like flesh contacting flesh, which he'd heard a thousand times before due to his mother. He and Soubi looked over to Yuiko and Yayoi. Yayoi was holding his chin, which was visibly red. Yuiko was on the other side of the bench, back flush against the glass.

"Yayoi-sa-a-a-an!" She whined.

"Y-Yuiko-chan…" He sounded dejected.

"Why would you do that?" Yuiko's hand flew to her mouth. "My-My first…" She burst into tears.

Ritsuka cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…what…?"

"Y-Yuiko-chan…let me explain!"

"How could you, Yayoi-san?" Yuiko wondered. "Without even asking me first!"

"I just thought a friendly kiss would be nothing! It's Valentine's Day, isn't it!" Yayoi asked. "I didn't mean to upset you!" He looked on the verge of tears himself.

"So he kissed her…" Ritsuka muttered, vaguely remembering his own overreaction when Soubi first kissed him.

"Seems that way." Soubi agreed softly.

Yuiko sniffled. "I…I guess it makes sense…but…on the lips…I…"

"What…?" Yayoi blushed. "I-I guess that was a miscalculation…" He adjusted his glasses. "But…I mean…Ritsuka-kun doesn't seem to mind when Soubi-san does it…"

Ritsuka's eyes flared open as he listened to Soubi chuckle. "Baka!" He scolded his fighter. "And I do mind. I just don't feel like protesting every time it happens, is all!"

His classmates looked at him funny. Realizing that he was still in Soubi's arms, in the position he was in, Ritsuka blushed and pulled away.

"We were just trying to see if you'd notice. Don't get ideas." Ritsuka told his friends. "Right, Soubi?"

"Sure."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"I should have thought it through better Yuiko-san." Yayoi said. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's…o…okay…"

The Ferris wheel circled around a couple more times before stopping to let them off. Yuiko practically burst out of the ride and waited on the bottom for the males. Soubi followed her down, leaving Ritsuka and Yayoi alone.

"Are you okay?" Ritsuka asked Yayoi.

"Fine." Yayoi sighed, blushing. "I just…" He looked at Ritsuka. "If you don't like it when Soubi-san kisses you…why let him?"

"I told you." Ritsuka groaned. "I don't feel like protesting every time. And…it's not that I hate it or anything…"

Yayoi giggled a moment before falling silent. "I really like Yuiko-san, you know…"

"Everyone knows."

Yayoi blinked. "I can always count on you to be brutally honest, Aoyagi-kun." He said with a sign. "Um…do you think she knows…?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure kissing her might have been a big hint." Ritsuka said.

"I-I guess…but…I don't want to ruin anything…"

"Then just wait until the time is right. Preferably when there aren't people around for to be embarrassed by." Ritsuka offered advice. "And give her something nice when you tell her. Like flowers or candy or whatever. She'll like it. Jewelry, maybe?"

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Yayoi sighed. "I guess I can try that…when we're older…and I'm taller."

"I never got the height thing." Ritsuka frowned.

"So where to now?" Soubi asked.

"I think we should go back to the class…" Yuiko muttered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ritsuka sighed. "Let's go."

Yuiko walked ahead of them, Yayoi giving chase and calling out apologies. Ritsuka sighed and walked with Soubi.

"Today sucks." Ritsuka said.

"It's been an interesting day." Soubi informs, with a nod.

"Not because of what happened in the Ferris wheel." Ritsuka sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that today didn't turn out to be the greatest. It's Valentine's Day, after all."

"Oh?" Soubi wondered. "You don't like Valentine's Day?"

"Not really." Ritsuka said. "Why should people need one specific day to show that they care for each other? Shouldn't they do that every day?"

"Of course." Soubi says. "But a special day to celebrate is always a good thing. Like for a birthday. Shouldn't you celebrate being alive every day? Yes. But what do people do? Wait for the specific day, the anniversary of their birth, to celebrate."

Ritsuka glared at him. "I hate when you're right."

"Shall I be wrong from now on?"

"Baka." Ritsuka scowled.

"Yuiko-chan? Yayoi-san!" Soubi called after the running preteens.

They turned around and looked.

"You go on ahead. We'll catch up soon." Soubi told them.

They both nodded and continued on their way.

"What are you planning, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked.

"Come with me." Soubi took the boy by the hand and whisked him off.

000

"I hate this thing." Ritsuka muttered in annoyance.

"I find it relaxing." Soubi replied.

"Good for you."

Soubi had dragged Ritsuka into the Swan Boats. Ritsuka sat on one side of the boat, back facing Soubi, and arms folded over his chest.

"I have something for you." He told the neko.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi over his shoulder. "Y-You do…?"

"Hm-hm." Soubi nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a bow around it. The wrapping paper was white and had little red hearts all over it. "Kio picked out the wrappings…" Soubi muttered in explanation.

"S-Soubi…I can't…"

"Please?"

Ritsuka turned to the male and gently took the box from him. "A-Arigato…" He muttered. "I-I wish I had something to give you…"

"I don't need anything." Soubi said. "Just you. And my art…but mostly you."

Ritsuka flushed. He gently removed the wrapping paper and set it on the floor of the swan boat. He opened the little box to reveal the contents: A small gold chain bracelet with a small tag on it.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka breathed. "This is…"

"You like it?"

"I-It's amazing!"

Soubi smiled. "Wait until you see the inscription."

Ritsuka pulled out the bracelet and saw the little name-plate looking tag on the bracelet, which the chain was coming from. "Loveless" was carved in an elegant script. The letters curled at the ends over the tag. It looked like Western calligraphy.

"Loveless?" Ritsuka read it.

Soubi nodded. "Your name hasn't shown up, right?" He wondered.

"No." Ritsuka said. "And no, you can't check."

Soubi chuckled. "There is a time and a place for that. And it's not here and now." He shook his head. "This is just a substitute for the real thing. Look at the underside."

Ritsuka flipped the plate over. On the inside read, "To my sweet Ritsuka. Sukidayo. Soubi. 2/14/2012".

"O-Oh, Soubi…" The neko moved closer and hugged the older male. "It's amazing…thank you."

"You're welcome." Soubi kissed the boy's temple, then trailed kisses down to his lips, where he promptly latched onto the boy, pulling him close with one arm.

Ritsuka only pulled back when he felt Soubi's tongue tapping at his bottom lip. "Thank you, Soubi. This…means a lot…"

"May I put it on you?"

Ritsuka nodded and handed the bracelet to the fighter. Soubi unclasped the chain and put it around Ritsuka's wrist, before clasping the chain shut. Ritsuka looked over the bracelet on his wrist, the gold clashing with his pale skin perfectly.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"I know, Soubi." Ritsuka smiled. "You too."

000

By the time Ritsuka got back to the group, it was about time for them to go. He munched happily on pink cotton candy as he met up with the others.

"Aoyagi-kun!" Shinonome-sensei greeted him. "Where have you been? I was worried when Yuiko-chan and Yayoi-san came back without you!"

"Oh, I was well taken care of." Ritsuka said, smiling.

It wasn't like he was lying. Soubi always took care of him. The older male had bought Ritsuka the cotton candy he was eating, won him a small stuffed teddy bear with a white rose in its left paw, and took him a dozen or so more rides; rides which Soubi used as an excuse to attempt to make out with the neko. Ritsuka had allowed a kiss or two, but not much more. No matter how many signals his body violently sent him to tell him that he wanted more.

"Well, I think that's everyone." Diyamase-sensei said, before doing a quick headcount of the students. "Yes, that's everyone."

"We should get going now." Shinonome-sensei said, clapping her hands once. "Everyone! Let's get going!"

The group walked off together towards the ferry that would take them home.

"So, did you have fun with Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked.

Ritsuka couldn't help but notice how she kept her distance from Yayoi. "Yeah, I did."

"That's a cute bear." Yuiko commented.

"Thanks." Ritsuka said. "Soubi won that."

"May I?" Yayoi asked, motioning to Ritsuka's cotton candy.

"Go ahead." Ritsuka gave him some.

Yayoi seemed to notice the bracelet. "Wow." He said. "That…looks expensive…"

"I don't question where Soubi gets things." Ritsuka said. "Or how much he pays. He wouldn't tell me anyway."

"Was that a Valentine's Day gift?"

Ritsuka nodded. He showed Yuiko the side that had the 'to' and 'from' on it.

"Sukidayo?" Yuiko asked. "Isn't he using the wrong word?"

Ritsuka resisted the strange urge to giggle. "No, he isn't." He said. "He means it."

"Let me see." Yayoi pulled Ritsuka's wrist to him. "Wow."

Ritsuka flushed a bit. "Yeah." He agreed. "That's Soubi for you."

Yuiko giggled. "Someone's in love."

"Deeply." Yayoi agreed with a sigh, though Yuiko didn't seem to notice how he was looking at her.

Ritsuka laughed. Maybe, just maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad of a day. When you had someone you loved and that loved you more then life itself, that is. Leave it to Soubi to open his eyes to the magic of the holiday. Ritsuka only hoped the magic would stay the other 364 days of the year.


End file.
